Like the Rain Hidan oneshot
by LittleRedGhost
Summary: A new member, A mission and Deidara's unwanted advances. What will Hidan do when he get's to know Yuka, the water wielding girl who hates the heat? Rated M For lemon, language and maybe a bit of gore.


My first lemon so please don't flame. Rate and Review.

Please forgive the badness of it. It's 3am here and I'm really tired.

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Naruto no matter how much I might want to.

Song – Like the Rain by Clint Black

* * *

The base shook as Pein entered, a young woman trailing behind.

"Is everyone here? Good. Everyone this is Yuka, out newest member. Yuka this is everyone."

"Can I eat her?" A black and white human plant asked.

"No you can't, Zetsu. Besides, she'd probably kill you before you'd even taken one step."  
"Great, another mouth to feed. You can pay for this one Leader-Samma."

"She's pretty un."

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"The one complaining about money is Kakuzu. The blonde one is Deidara and the red head next to him is Sasori. Hidan is Kakuzu's partner and he's the one with the silver hair. The shark is Kisame and the Uchiha next to him is Itachi. You already know Konan and me. Did I forget anyone?" A mass of shaking heads was his response.

"Good. You're rooming with Kakuzu and Hidan."

"What?! Why do I get the bitch? She probably can't do shit."

"Say that again a little louder. I'm afraid I didn't hear that." An icy voice said.

"I fucking said you're useless. Bitch."

"Hidan, shut up. No amount of immortality will help you."

Like fuck it will. She will be my next sacrifice..." Hidan never got to finish his sentence because the butt of a staff slammed into his chest, sending him flying. A jerk of the staff stopped him from going through the wall and sent him soaring towards his assailant. He halted suddenly in front of Yuka. She grinned at him before cracking him under the jaw with the staff, sending him sprawling.

"By Jashin, I swear I will kill you." Yuka snarled as she marched out the base into the rain.

"She said Jashin..." Hidan said in shock.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She's a Jashinist as well Hidan." Pein said, holding back a smirk.

"Fuck." Hidan sighed as he stumbled upstairs.

The next morning everyone was woken by the sounds of combat outside. Springing out of bed, they raced outside to se Yuka and Pein sparring. Yuka didn't have a scratch on her whilst Pein was covered in them.

"Wonderful timing. Hidan, why don't you spar her now? Let us all see what she can really do."

"Fuck no. I'm not going anywhere near that crazy bitch!"

"Does this mean I can eat her?"

"Go for it Zetsu. Get the fucking bitch off my case." Hidan told the plant man before anyone else could respond.

Zetsu had barely taken one gleeful bound forward before he went sprawling backwards. He was about to step forward again when Pein stepped in between.

"Stop. She has a circle traced out. I haven't told her not to sacrifice anyone yet. I was hoping you'd all know better."

Zetsu let out a wail before fading into the forest.

"Hidan, you're up." A cold, haunting voice said.

Hidan gulped and hefted his three bladed scythe, stepping up to meet Yuka's attack.

Hours later, Hidan lay on the ground out of breath and soaked whilst Yuka still stood, unmarked and not even a bead of sweat on her brow.

"How?" Hidan asked in disbelief, struggling to get up.

"I told you she was good. Also, the staff is her primary weapon."

"It isn't possible for someone to be THAT fucking good. Just isn't fucking natural."

"What your mouth." Yuka snapped, her voice a light whisper.

"Why don't we go inside? I have a new mission to assign." Pein said, sensing the tension in the air.

The group of ninja begrudgingly obliged, shuffling through the door trying not to get mud over the floor. Once everyone was seated in the lounge Pein began.

"Hidan and Yuka, your mission is to go to Kaze no Kuni (Wind country) and assassinate someone. His name is Mikhail and he's a merchant who knows too much. You leave tomorrow morning.

"Leader-Samma..." Yuka began, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes Yuka? Is there a problem?" Pein asked, knowing the answer.

Yuka bit her lip and looked down as if in deep thought for a moment. She took a deep breath but that didn't stop the trembling.

"Not at all Leader-Samma." Her voice cracking as she put as much spite as she could into the last two words. Everyone watched her go as she rose on shaking legs and stumbled as if drunk to her room.

"What the fuck was that about?"

"It was a test. Anything above 15 degrees would kill her if she wasn't immortal. I was seeing if she'd follow orders or put herself first."

"But, the Wind Country..."

"Is one of the hottest places around. I know. Her water jutsu's also exceed Kisame's in case you didn't notice. Another reason she needs cold places, they always have plenty of water."

"Fuck!" Hidan yelled as he stormed upstairs, ready to kill something.

When he opened the door to their room he was met with an astounding sight.

Yuka sat in the middle of a ritual circle, dozens of weapons stuck through her body, her cold voice chanting a prayer he knew well. Blood soaked the carpet and for once, it wasn't his. A sharp hiss then a groan caught his attention and he watched as she slowly began to pull the weapons from her body, releasing more blood from the wounds. Once they were all out she cleaned the circle and went into the bathroom, emerging moments later wrapped in bandages. She shot Hidan a glare before she fell onto her bed and into a dreamless sleep. Hidan sighed before he drew his own circle and began to same prayer she had just finished, going long into the night.

Yuka woke the next morning and packed, ignoring her muscles which seemed to scream at her in protest. She didn't even wait for Hidan as she went downstairs and ate a light breakfast. Looking at the time she sat on the couch and turned on the T.V, flipping to a random channel and watching it without paying attention.

Kisame came downstairs and joined her. The two began a long discussion on Water techniques until Hidan came downstairs and dragged Yuka out the front door.

The mission took them two weeks. The found Mikhail without any issues and he was even easier to kill. The only problem they had was Yuka's steadily decreasing strength, the heat taking all she had.

On the way back to the base they ran into a few rouge nin who had taken to mugging passerby's. They seemed to ignore the Akatsuki robes and engaged in battle. Yuka who was tired and fed up stepped in front of Hidan just as one of them released a fire technique, getting Yuka square. She gasped as the heat stole more of her remaining strength, but apart from that it did nothing. Blinking away the blackness that threatened to overtake her senses she raised her staff and stepped forward, swinging it in one smooth motion. Slowed down from fatigue, one of the opposing nin was able to push her blow aside and sent a strong hit to her stomach. She doubled over as his foot flew out and sent her backwards onto the sand, her staff rolling away from her limp grip. Hidan cursed before he moved in and killed the two rogues in one motion. He turned to Yuka and watched as she struggled to her feet and stumbled her way over to her staff. Once she had picked it up she turned and continued back to the base. Hidan shook his head but followed.

By some reason unknown, Yuka beat Hidan to the base by two days. It was on the second day that something completely unexpected happened.

Yuka was walking along the corridor towards her room when someone grabbed her and dragged her into theirs. She felt herself get thrown onto the bed as insistent hands began to roam and a mouth was pushed to hers. She opened her eyes as she pushed the person as hard as she could. She saw blonde hair before she felt the stinging in her cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you un. It just isn't fair, you walking around the base, unclaimed. I feel as if I should do something un."

"Deidara, get off me and leave me along." Yuka said, giving him another ineffective shove, still weak from her two weeks in Kaze no Kuni.

"Come now, don't fight. You're too pretty for that." Deidara purred as the mouths licked up the inside of her legs.

She tried to kick out but Deidara caught her legs effortlessly. Yuka began to squirm and twist her body, trying to release his grip. Nothing seemed to work so she opened her mouth and let loose a mammoth scream just as Hidan walked through the door.

"Shit un. What are you trying to do?" Her half yelled at her.

Yuka took that chance to make a few hand signs and sent a small jet stream of water into Deidara's face. He growled and sent a very small exploding bird at her.

"I'll just knock you out then."

Downstairs everyone turned to look at the sound of the scream.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked, and then froze as a familiar chakra surge got his attention.

"What the fuck is happening up there?"

"I don't know..." was all Kisame got out before the explosion was heard.

Another surge of Yuka's chakra got everyone's attention.

"I know the bitch pretty fucking well and if she's using that much chakra on one technique then her controls fuck or she's in some serious fucking shit." Another explosion punctuated his sentence followed by yet another scream then a thud. The Akatsuki members took one look at each other before running upstairs, Tobi hiding under the couch screaming about scary noises.

When they reached the landing, Hidan took off down the hallway straight to Deidara's room, the rest close behind. When he ripped the door open they all froze at what they saw.

Deidara was sitting on a barely moving Yuka who was swearing at him and trying to shove him off as one of his hands disappeared under her skirt and the other was lost inside her top.

"Deidara, get the fuck off me now or I swear to fucking Jashin you will be my next sacrifice" The Akatsuki heard her choke out before Deidara took her mouth in his.

"I highly suggest you get off her now." Hidan said, not a single swear word in his sentence, his face a mask of dead seriousness as he stalked forward and threw Deidara off Yuka by his neck.

Deidara scrambled to his feet and went to reach for his clay but stopped when the blades of Hidans scythe touched his neck.

"Kakuzu, tie him up for me. I'm getting Yuka out of here. No one is to come near our room until I saw otherwise." The Akatsuki members nodded as Kakuzu used his strings to tie Deidara into a knot he would never get out of.

Hidan turned and picked Yuka up, frowning as she whimpered and cringed away from him.

"It's alright." He whispered so the others wouldn't hear as he gently stroked her hair.

He carried her to their room, vaguely aware of the rain as it began to fall, rapidly getting heavier. He placed her on her bed and locked the door before walking into the bathroom and getting a wet towel. Sitting next to her, Hidan slowly started to mop her forehead, bringing her back into consciousness.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Yuka nodded in response.

"Why. Are. You. Being. Nice. To. Me?" she croaked out.

"I don't know. I honestly have no fucking idea. I guess you've grown on me." Yuka smiled at him as she took a ragged breath and her Jashin pendant fell free from her top.

Yuka threw her head back into the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut as a tremor passed through her shaking body. Hidan noticed this and placed his hand lightly on her arm.

"FUCK!" he yelled. "You're fucking freezing." Yuka only laughed in response.

"I'm always cold." She got out.

"Never this cold." He shot back as he brought her into his arms.

She turned and buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent and letting the tears begin to flow. Hidan noticed but didn't say anything, only held her tighter as her tropical aroma wafted up to his nose.

He gulped as he felt a fluttering in his stomach and shifted, trying to hide the slight bulge in the pants. Yuka looked up at him, the tears having stopped.

"Hidan..." she breathed.

"Jashin forgive me." He muttered as he kissed her softly on the lips.

Yuka didn't resist as she slowly brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"We can't. Jashin-Samma..." She whispered.

"Has already given permission. I asked when we were kissing."

"Oh..." Was all she breathed before she dragged Hidan down onto the bed next to her and capturing his lips with hers whilst wrapping her legs around his waist.

Yuka felt the slight bulge in his pants and lifted her hips slightly to grind into him. Hidan groaned as he felt himself harden more as Yuka continued to grind. He pulled away and hissed as she pulled his hips onto hers with her legs.

"Tease..." He muttered as she smirked.

Trailing one of her hands down his chest and to the zip on his cloak she slowly unzipped it, taking as much time as she could. Hidan growled at her as he felt her other hand following the zipper, tracing his chest and eventually slipping into his trousers. A sharp intake of breath was her reward when she wrapped light fingers around him. Hidan bucked and put his weight in his front arm, kicking his shoes off. Yuka, liking his response, squeezed again.

"This isn't fair." Hidan moaned as Yuka removed his pants but not his boxers. Yuka only smirked again but gasped as Hidan lowered himself and cautiously unbuttoned her top and slid it off her. The bra soon followed. He had to bite back a laugh as she tried to cover herself before he latched onto her neck, trying to locate her soft spot, doing so almost immediately. As he bite and sucked on the spot, Yuka had thrown her head back and arched her back, sending her arms to either side of her.

Hidan traced one had along her jaw, along her neckline, between her breaths and down past her navel to stop at the edge of her skirt. He slipped it under the hem and began to tease her through her panties. A deep, lust filled moan only acted as fuel. When he stopped he was met with protests, and he teasingly removed the skirt.

"You liked that yeah?" He muttered darkly into her ear. She whimpered in response and pulled him down for a kiss before she flipped them and slid down his body. Soon his boxers joined the rest of the clothing scattered around. Without even asking permission she lowered her head and slowly began to suck on the tip of his hardened member. Yuka was ignoring her surprise at how big he was and was getting straight to it. Slowly but surely she began to take him all in until she was deep throating. Hidan moaned loudly and tried to buck his hips only to discover she was holding him down. Just as he felt a tightening and started seeing spots, she stopped and drew back.

Hidan growled at her before he flipped them and tore her panties off, leaving her bare. Not giving her time to react, he pushed two fingers inside her. She gasped and gripped her bed sheets tightly and her breath came in pants. Hidan made a scissoring motion before inserting another finger. He felt her walls tightened and pulled out.

"Not so good when you're left hanging is it?" he taunted.

Yuka hissed as she launched herself at him, pinning him to the bed.

"We're even so let's stop the games" She said as she slowly began to lower herself onto his throbbing appendage.

Hidan grunted in surprise when he met no resistance and was even more surprised when she sheathed him in one go. Yuka sat on top of him for a few moments as she allowed herself to adjust, but before she could do so, Hidan had flipped her again and was pounding into her at a slow rate. This extracted a throaty groan from her and still being so close to the edge, she orgasmed, her body shaking.

Coming down from her high she wrapped her legs around his hips again, trying to get him to go faster. Getting frustrated with his slow pace, she began to move her own hips, faster than Hidans pace. Understanding, he started to thrust harder and faster, driving himself deeper as he did.

"H... Hidan. Do that again." She gasped out as he hit her G-spot.

Sweat began to roll off their bodies as Yuka feel over the edge again and again, screaming for him to go faster. As he felt his climax coming, he felt her go limp beneath him, lacking the strength to keep herself up. Her moans and groans the only thing convincing him she was still conscious. Long red marks decorated his backs where her nails and dug in and drawn blood. He felt her go over the edge one more time before he followed her.

Gently pulling out he fell next to her and wrapped an arm around her trembling body. Yuka snuggled into him as she drifted off to sleep, Hidan not far behind.

The next morning when Hidan woke it was to an empty bed. He rose stiffly to his feet and pulled on a clean change of clothes, making a mental note to shower later. It was still raining outside and after a quick search of the base showed no signs of Yuka, he went outside.

"I fucking hate the cold" He cursed as he closed the door behind him.

"I, on the other hand, love the cold." Yuka laughed as she dropped down from a nearby tree, shining with life.

"You're looking fucking happy today. What happened?"

"You happened. And also rain helps me recover. Its cold and its water. I needed this after our little two week stint in Kaze no Kuni. How do you feel today?"

"Like fucking shit. And I still have to deal with that little fuck Deidara."

"Don't bother. He's my payment to Jashin-Samma after last night. He isn't dead, yet. He'll only lose large amount of blood and suffer imaginable amount of pain. Leader-Samma approved of it as well."

"Hidan-San, Yuka-Chan, there you are. Lead-Samma wants you in the lounge."

"Arigato Tobi." Yuka said as she dragged Hidan back inside.

"Thank you for coming. Hidan, Yuka, how was your mission?"

"A success. We took him down with no effort and no one will ever know what happened."

"Good. I knew I could count on you." There was silence for a few seconds until Itachi snapped.

"Is there anything else Leader-Samma? Or was that all?"

"Who stuck a pole up your fucking arse?" Hidan asked before Pein could reply.

"No one, though I wish they had. I didn't get much sleep last night and I doubt anyone else did either, not with the noise you two were making."

"And I refuse to replace those sheets." Kakuzu added on the end of Itachi's speech.

Both Hidan and Yuka looked down blushing as the rest of the members nodded grumpily in agreement.

"What I don't get is why she would bang him and not be un!" A bandaged blonde Deidara protested from the couch.

Yuka rose to her feet, a snarl on her lips as she made hand signs, preparing to drown the blonde if she must.

"I'm nice and rested and you're all bandaged up." She growled in a frosty tone.

Just as Yuka was about to release the technique, Hidan placed a hand on her arm, cooling her temper. She looked at Hidan before she dissipated the jutsu. Sitting back down next to Hidan she shot Deidara a deadly look that would have turned him to ice if it could.

"You know, you're a perfect match. Like Yin and Yang. Hot and cold. Fire and Ice." A hyper Tobi shouted as he bounced into the room.

Hidan and Yuka looked at each other, and with Jashin's silent approval, couldn't help but to agree.

"You know, I think I could get used to the rain. We have more in common. We have both fallen for you."


End file.
